Wireless routers, such as those utilized in the setting of the home are one of the most important, but least innovative components in modern home networking topologies. Wireless home routers typically contain both wireless networking and Ethernet (i.e., wired) components, as well ADSL or Cable modem connections to an upstream ISP. Hence, home routers are often a jumbled mishmash of features pulled from old designs.
Home routers are often complicated to configure, and pose a number of risks and challenges to the home user in terms of security. Home routers also inexplicably disconnect, drop packets, and need frequent resetting. Feature sets on routers have been stagnant for many years and do not address the growing needs of consumers. Users are frustrated at the lack of innovation, are unwilling to spend more for little benefit.
A wireless home “smart” router is disclosed that has mass storage and processing power to implement communications optimization software that achieves better performance, privacy, ease of use, and data security.